The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, method, and system for thumbnail output of an input image.
A conventional image processing apparatus capable of reducing a plurality of images and printing them on one page, i.e., so-called thumbnail output is known.
In the conventional image processing apparatus capable of thumbnail output, for example, when a plurality of parameters for color conversion are designated for one image, and color conversion results by the parameters are reduced and printed on one page, the color conversion results by different parameters can be recognized at a glance.
However, in the conventional image processing apparatus capable of thumbnail output, when the color conversion results by different color conversion parameters are thumbnail-output, all areas of the original image are reduced and output. Hence, depending on the image, differences in color conversion between parameters can hardly be recognized due to reduction.
In addition, since reduction processing must be performed for all areas of original image data in units of parameters, i.e., a plurality of number of times, the throughput of printing becomes low.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus, method, and system capable of thumbnail output at a high speed to allow easy confirmation of a plurality of image processing results of an image.
According to the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing an image processing apparatus comprising: input means for inputting first image data; spool means for temporarily holding part of the first image data; image processing means for performing a plurality of types of image processing for the first image data held by the spool means to generate a plurality of second image data; and output means for outputting the plurality of second image data generated by the image processing means.
With this arrangement, a plurality of types of image processing need only be performed for minimum required image data to confirm the processing result.
And it is another object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus, method, and system for performing thumbnail output in accordance with the sizes of objects in an image.
According to the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing an image processing apparatus comprising: input means for inputting first image data; spool means for temporarily holding the first image data; color conversion means for performing color conversion processing for the first image data held by the spool means using a plurality of different parameters to generate a plurality of second image data; and output means for changing a size of the plurality of second image data generated by the color conversion means and thumbnail-outputting the second image data, wherein the spool means holds objects in the first image data in accordance with sizes of the objects.
With this arrangement, only objects having sizes sufficient to determine color conversion results even after reduction can be thumbnail-output.
And it is another object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus, method, and system for performing thumbnail output in accordance with the colors of objects in an image.
According to the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing an image processing apparatus comprising: input means for inputting first image data; spool means for temporarily holding the first image data; color conversion means for performing color conversion processing for the first image data held by the spool means using a plurality of different parameters to generate a plurality of second image data; and output means for changing a size of the plurality of second image data generated by the color conversion means and thumbnail-outputting the second image data, wherein the spool means holds objects in the first image data in accordance with colors of the objects.
With this arrangement, only objects in a predetermined color range can be thumbnail-output.
And it is another object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus, method, and system for performing thumbnail output in accordance with the types of objects in an image.
According to the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing an image processing apparatus comprising: input means for inputting first image data; spool means for temporarily holding the first image data; color conversion means for performing color conversion processing for the first image data held by the spool means using a plurality of different parameters to generate a plurality of second image data; and output means for changing a size of the plurality of second image data generated by the color conversion means and thumbnail-outputting the second image data, wherein the spool means holds objects in the first image data in accordance with types of the objects.
With this arrangement, only objects of a predetermined type can be thumbnail-output.
And it is another object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus, method, and system for performing thumbnail output in accordance with the area in an image.
According to the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing an image processing apparatus comprising: input means for inputting first image data; spool means for temporarily holding the first image data; color conversion means for performing color conversion processing for the first image data held by the spool means using a plurality of different parameters to generate a plurality of second image data; and output means for thumbnail-outputting the plurality of second image data generated by the color conversion means, wherein the spool means holds only a predetermined area of the first image data.
With this arrangement, only a predetermined area can be thumbnail-output.
And it is another object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus, method, and system for performing thumbnail output for only an object designated in an image.
According to the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing an image processing apparatus comprising: input means for inputting first image data; designation input means for inputting a user designation for designating an object in the first image data; color conversion means for performing color conversion processing for the object designated by the user designation using a plurality of parameters to generate a plurality of second image data; and output means for thumbnail-outputting the plurality of second image data generated by the color conversion means.
With this arrangement, only a designated object can be thumbnail-output.
The invention is particularly advantageous since minimum required information in an image can be thumbnail-output in a short time.
In addition, an object to be thumbnail-output can be arbitrarily set to improve the operability.